Feeling Once a Year
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa is by herself in the motel room when Castiel arrived but she noticed something a little off. Little did she know what was really going on with the Angel.


Sam and Dean went out to grab dinner, leaving Teresa back at the motel room doing research on their latest case. She was looking at local newspaper articles on Sam's Laptop, when she heard flapping sounds and low groaning and moaning behind her. Not really hearing the flapping sound she jumps from her chair and raised one of her small iron blades only to see Cas standing by the door. He had sweat rolling down his face, hair plastered to it here and there. His dark raven wings were also visible and flaring madly over his head.

"Cas! Are you okay? Should we be running or fighting?" Teresa asks as she runs over to the groaning angel.

"No . . . It's not . . . that. . ." Cas moans as his wings continued to flare.

"Then what is it? Are you hurt?" She asks softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Cas to shutter slightly. Thinking she had hurt him she quickly removed her hand, now she was positive he was hurt. Little did she know there was only one place on the angel that was truly aching.

"Cas come sit on the bed." Teresa instructed as she slowly lead the shaking angel to one of the two beds. After making Cas sit on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, she kneels down on the floor and moves his legs apart giving her better access to see if he was hurt. As she did so Cas let out a low groan from deep in his throat. Teresa reached up and moved some of his hair away from Castiel's face and as her fingers brushed against his skin he felt this sharp sensation run through his body down to the aching length between his legs. Cas could no longer take it when he felt Teresa's soft fingers on his inner thighs.

One moment she kneeling in front of Cas and the next she was lying on her back on the bed with Cas on top of her panting heavily as he starred down at her with desire in his bright blue eyes.

"Cas?" Teresa asked quietly as she looked deep into the angel's eyes.

"I'm so . . . so sorry. . . I don't know . . . what has . . . come over me. . ." Cas stated in between groans. "Everytime . . . around this . . . time of year . . . I get this . . . feeling . . ."

It was then that Teresa realized what was going on. She reached up and cupped the distressed angel's face, "Cas, sweetie, it's mating season." She softly explains earning her a confused head tilt from the still panting angel.

"What?" Cas asked not fully understanding what the young huntress was saying.

"It's mating season. Drade told me that Gabriel was going through it so they would be busy for the next little while. And by the sounds of it he's not the only one." She softly explains as she pulled his head to hers. "Don't worry Cas. I will be here for you all through this."

Before he could say anything else he felt her soft pink lips on his. He was reluctant in the beginning but as he felt her tongue brush against his lips asking for permission he gave in. As their tongues danced together, Teresa reached up, pushed off his trench-coat and tossed it to the side. Cas reached up and started to caress her sides making his way down earning him soft moans from her as he went. He reached under her shirt and lifted it over her head. He pulled from the kiss and looked down at her naked chest, she was not wearing a bra, and seeing her exposed chest sent a sharp arousal feeling in his extremely hard cock. Releasing that undressing each other was going to take longer then he could last so with a flick if his wrists both their cloths were gone. Teresa looks over to see both their cloths in a corner of the room.

"Wow someone is ready to go." Teresa laughed as she stared up at his naked body.

"Again . . . I'm . . . so sorry." Cas groaned as he reached up and started to caress her perky pink breasts.

Teresa let a low moan as his thumb swirled over her hardened nipples. As he started to pinch her nipple, he leaned down and wrapped his warm mouth around her other breast. Her moans turned to groans as Cas sucked and licked her nipples. Needing something to do with her hands she reached up and started to tangled her fingers into his raven wings. She felt him moan against her skin causing her to moan as well.

Teresa, to her dismay, had heard a lot of stories from Drade about mating season, which is why she decided to turn this situation around so that she could give Cas a little more then he was getting. So with a single flick of one of her wrists that was buried deep in his wings she was straddling his legs with Cas now pinned to the bed.

"T-Te-Teresa?" Cas asked as he continued to moan.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know how to make you feel better." Teresa whispered as she took her right hand away from his wing, earning her a slight whimper only to turn into a low growl from the angel as she wrapped her hand around his hardened cock. She slowly started to move her hand up then back down twisting at the end. Cas bit his bottom lip as he tried not to cry out as Teresa's hand worked on him. As she twisted she rubbed her thumb over his slit causing him to buck into her hand seeking more friction then Teresa's hand was giving him. As she twisted she continued to massage Castiel's wings earning deep groans from him. She ran her thumb one more time over his slit finally sending him over the edge as his orgasm hit him hard causing him to cum all over her hand. But because it was mating season, instead of him softening, he stayed hard as her hands started to twist again slicking his cum all over his still hard cock. Cas moaned again still coming down from his first orgasm. After a few more twists she let go of him with both her hands, earning her a whimper, as she lined herself up with him cock.

Both of them groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto him. After he was all the way inside of him, she let him adjust before she started to grind down on him. As he started to buck his hips up, Teresa started to ride him harder and faster.

"Oh . . . Cas! Fuck! You're . . . so hard." Teresa moaned as she continued to fuck the angel fast and hard.

She continued to ride him till she could feel her climax approaching her as she felt him start to throb inside her as his second orgasm of the night hit him. Cas cried her name as he shot his hot seed deep inside her sending her over the edge her orgasm hitting her hard as she rode it out.

After they both started to come down from their high. Teresa fell forward placing her head on his chest panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel his start to soften inside her as his chest moved up and down. Cas wrapped his strong arms around her as he pulled from her, shifting slightly so that she was laying beside him, his cum leaking from her opening. With a wave of his hand he cleaned the both of them up and pulled the blanket up so that it covered their naked bodies as they cuddled in their after glow.

"I'm so sorry about this." Cas whispered into her ear.

"No need to apologize. That was fun." She smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

"So how long did Drade say this usually last?" Cas asked as he looked deep into the eyes of the women who gave him so much pleasure.

"About a month. It looks like we will be spending a lot of time together over the next little while." She chimed seductively as she placed a kiss on his lips.


End file.
